


tickle me pink

by Larvesta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ???? i think thats about it, Crushes, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Romance, and the reason why i wrote this, how can anyone not love marinette, is a question i ask myself every day, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvesta/pseuds/Larvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, how alya, adrien and nino fell in love with marinette. series of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	tickle me pink

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so I was planning on uploading this once I finished the entirety of this fic but if you know me, you know iI have no impulse control. 
> 
> first chapter is nino/marinette :) this is a poly fic, and i'm in the process of writing the rest of this fic and 3 other fics of how everyone fell in love with each other (to practice writing more and to give this ship content, because there is hardly any :( ) 
> 
> enjoy!

Nino’s energetic personality meant he was prone to bursts of inspiration at any given time. It also meant a folder full of incomplete techno-funk tracks waiting to be finished. He was mostly creative during exciting moments with his friends and family,  listening to music, or, recently, after witnessing heated fights between Paris’ beloved superheroes and akuma. 

Suffice to say, he was surprised when he found inspiration whilst lying in his bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon, house quiet save for the idle chatter between his parents in the living room, patches of warm light from his open window soaking into his skin. A similar memory surfaces from the year before. He was sitting atop Marinette’s balcony and chatting with the pigtailed girl as she sketched from her lawn chair on a sunny Saturday afternoon, rays settling into his bare arms as he stretched out onto the tiles like a cat. He recalled fondly that it was the calmest he’d been that entire year.

He slipped on his headphones and  reached for his laptop on the floor beside his bed, opening the music software. A mix of smooth jazz piano and a steady hip hop beat, with an echoed harp and the plucking of a classical bass formed. A steady rhythm, song ever-flowing with rounded edges, constant.

Constant, like Marinette’s presence in his life. Whenever he needed her, she was there with a lopsided grin, a bag of cookies, a too-tight hug and a firm hand to hold.

As the mp3 file saved, he realised that it was the first track he’d completed in a month, let alone within one afternoon.

* * *

 

Marinette is the first to listen to it as he posts it to his SoundCloud after dinner. The next day, she approaches him before school to elaborate about how much she loved it (he already knew. She liked, reposted, tweeted about it and texted him within an hour of posting the track). When asked what inspired his change of tune from his usual techno beats, he decides honesty is the best option against a lie to hide his embarrassment at the source of the inspiration.

The truth pays off, in her sunny smile, almost blinding, in the unbridled joy positively radiating from her being and in into the bone-crushing hug as she literally sweeps him off his feet. The warmth from her body sinks into his cheeks. Marinette is infectious, and in this moment she looks like her heart is about to burst with the love for her friend, and he is quickly beginning to feel the effects of her emotions in his own heart.

He decides if that is how one four minute song could make her smile, he’d write her a symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and consider commenting if you enjoyed! i love to hear feedback  
> next chapter coming soon :)


End file.
